Megaman Excel 4
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Just as the Reconstruction ends and the world seems at peace, Gate, the leader of the Maverick Hunters, goes missing. Now, the hunters must traverse through time in order to find out his fate. [Complete]
1. Traitor To The Cause

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Ugh… This is going to take a while… This is the fourth fic in a planned series of twenty. Needless to say, I'm gonna be at this for a while. Also, I'll be introducing more of my created characters in this fic. Anyways, better get started…

* * *

Chapter I

Traitor To The Cause

* * *

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Credits begins playing)

Barrell was right… He was getting old… Too old… Within a week of Sigma's defeat, he passed away of old age. He was doing what he loved best: being around his family.

(Roll, who's on the verge of crying, is embracing X. Everyone else surrounds the hole in the ground as a Casket is lowered into the ground.)

(A.N. Sorry, folks. I just had to.)

"Barrell was a good friend of mine. He was the first person, alongside me, to step foot on Forbidden Island prior to the Maverick Revival Incident. He loved his work, his family, and basically everyone else he knew."

_It began raining as his body was lowered into its' final resting place, almost as if the world was in mourning. Time itself seemed to slow down to a crawl and all sound in the world just faded into nothing. At first, I was confused. But then…_

-Flash-

"What is it?" A heavily-armored man, the Master Chief, pulled an odd-looking trinket out of the glowing light. "It's the ignition key for Halo." Everyone started. "But I thought that you destroyed them all!" Master Chief looked up at the ring that floated serenely next to Elysium. "So did I."

-End Flash-

"What the…" X blinked several times as Roll began crying into his chest. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to Coonite, who looked up at him. "What the hell was that?"

(The scene begins zooming out as the Megaman Excel logo appears and a '4' is slashed next to it with an unseen blade.)

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Credits fades out)

-Several days later…-

"Come on, guys! I'm on top of the world right now!" Axl chuckled as Zero threw his arms apart. "Well, we _are_ at the top of one of the tallest buildings on the planet… Go figure." Zero turned around and gave a massive smirk. "What's wrong?"

X walked up with Roll and Iris as Axl glanced over his shoulder. "Ah… That…" Ever since he'd become engaged to Iris, he'd been happier than ever. Problem was that this is Zero we're talking about. X motioned to Axl and Roll and they left the two alone.

"Alex?"

"No."

Robert."

"No."

"Frank."

"Probably not."

"Greg."

"Definitely not."

"Drake."

"Unfortunately no."

Drew."

"That just sounds gay."

The mysterious green-armored Reploid put his head on the table and groaned. "How many names have we've gone through?" Dr. Flockhart looked at the clipboard she held. "Almost two-hundred." The Reploid groaned again.

"Still no luck?" The Reploid looked at Gate as he poked his head in the door. "Nope." Gate sighed, the closed the door and headed to the control room. "Still nothing."

Gate sighed, the smirked. "Have no fear, the lovebirds are here!" Gate smirked as Zero and Iris walked in. "Haven't this just been the craziest week." Dr. Cain nodded from his wheelchair. "It most certainly has."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Marty's the best swimmer I've ever seen. Armadillo and Eagle have our aerial and underground forces at their disposal. And, though he doesn't remember his name, if you give that guy a Ride Chaser, he'll work circles around the Mavericks."

Zero smirked. "Not to mention Repliforce." Gate smirked. "Just then, Coonite kicked in the door. "I've always wanted to do that… But, to business! Someone is threatening the time warp!"

Gate turned to the hunters who nodded and ran out of the room, save Zero who kissed Iris first. "Yo, buddy! Let's move it!" The reploid, who shall now be referred to as John Doe, jumped up and ran out the door. "John?!" He glanced back momentarily. "Doesn't ring a bell!"

Moments later, the group was back at the time warp. "We've contacted Dynamo. He's on route to one of the suspected Mavericks position.

Meanwhile, we need you to enter the time warp. It's been condensed, so you won't be in their long. Plus, I'm working on another armor for X. I'll give him the parts when they're finished." The hunters nodded and jumped into the warp.

Place: Undistinguished

Timeline: Past

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Zero's Intro Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X beamed down at Light's estate while Zero beamed down in a destroyed base. "Looks like Wily works from scratch." Zero began running down the hall and dash-jumped over several holes in the ground. He began scaling the wall with the Triangle Jump.

He jumped onto the floor at the top of it and continued running. Several Preons appeared and Zero easily slashed through them. "Preons? Here?"

He continued running down the halls until a B Blader flew in through a hole in the wall. Zero easily cut it down, but the explosion caused the floor to fall down several stories.

He continued running down the hall until he located a door. Just before he reached it, more Preons appeared and Zero slashed through them. He entered the door and found more Preons inside.

They fired at him, but he dodged the bullets and slashed through them as X, Megaman, and Protoman beamed down. "Greetings. Let's do this." They entered the door and the three hunters gasped.

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Zero's Intro Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

A hunter with a cannon on his back laughed and turned around. "Shadow…" He smiled evilly. "Well, well. We meet again. Not the best of circumstances, but still…" Zero summoned the Sigma Blade and pointed it at him.

"You're one backstabbing son of a bitch I really didn't need to see." Shadow smirked and pointed his saber arm at him. "Well then, I guess that that means that I'm going die, right?" He chuckled. "We'll see…"

(Megaman X: Command Mission (PS2) - Final Battle begins playing)

(Shadow's Health)

------------------------------

The others beamed off as Shadow jump-thrust at Zero. He easily dodged it and knocked Shadow down with the flat of the blade. He then jumped into the air and activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

He smashed it into the ground and released a wave of green energy. Shadow jumped up and fired his cannon at Zero, who deflected it, then knocked Shadow into the air. Shadow thrust the sword at Zero, who again side-stepped it.

_Neo Attack_

_Thrust Jab_

(A.N. I'm trying something new. Neo Attacks are one-fourth as powerful as Giga Attacks and can be used at any time. They're sort of like the Kingdom Hearts Reaction Commands.)

"How'd you like this?" Zero began thrusting the blade into Shadow's chest several times, the final thrust knocking him across the room. Shadow jumped to his feet and knocked Zero down by shooting his cannon.

He leapt into the air only to have himself knocked backwards by an assist from X. Zero beamed off as X charged a shot.

_Neo Attack_

_Melee Charge_

He dashed to Shadow as he flipped onto his feet and released the energy just as X punched Shadow with his buster. X charged another shot as Shadow stumbled to his feet.

X unleashed the shot as Shadow looked up, causing him to fall onto his back. Zero beamed down and stabbed the Sigma Blade into his chest. He pulled it out and Shadow kicked him away. He jumped to his feet and was shot by Axl.

(Shadow's Health)

None

(Megaman X: Command Mission (PS2) - Final Battle fades out)

Shadow clutched his chest, then threw back his arms and cried out as he exploded. Zero summoned the saber, then sheathed it.

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Hardly a fight." Just then, Dr. Light's voice was heard through their helmets. "Come to the lab. I think I've located Wily!!"

* * *

Next time: The group goes against an invisible opponent. 


	2. Stealth Tactics

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter II

Stealth Tactics

* * *

Half an hour later, the hunters arrived at the estate and started. "Coonite?!" The oracle waved. "I can project myself into the past, remember? I just thought that I'd speed things along." He vanished as Dr. Light lowered his giant screen.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

A map appear with four targets. "Your friend informed me of the new Robot Masters' locations. He's quite informative." X frowned, uneasy, but selected a destination nonetheless.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Robot Master places his hand on his hip and dunks his buster arm.)

_Stealth Man!_

(Super Monkey Ball 2 (Gamecube) - Carnival Stage begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

_Ready_

X beamed down inside of a carnival. _'This is the Mega City carnival. It is opening in a few days and Robot Master activity could jeopardize the lives of everyone who visits when it does. You must dispatch Stealth Man!'_

X ran around a pool and began shooting at the Mettaurs that blocked his way. He then jumped back as a Big Eye fell from the top of the nearby building. He charged a shot, then blasted the robots' eye out. It fell over and he entered the building.

He ran down a small hall way and entered a room with a merry-go-round in it. Both openings slammed closed and spikes emerged from every wall. "I don't like where this is going."

(Super Monkey Ball 2 (Gamecube) - Carnival Stage stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss Battle begins playing)

The merry-go-round began spinning slowly as red orbs began spinning around a green orb that appeared in the center of the room. X began shooting at the green orb, but they were deflected as the room began picking up speed.

X charged a shot, then fired it at the green orb, shattering three red ones. The room picked up more speed and X began drifting backwards. He was then forced to run forward while charging another shot.

X unleashed the shot and cracked the green orb, shattering three more red orbs. The room picked up even more speed and X was forced to continuously dash forward to prevent himself from drifting into the spikes.

He charged a third shot and unleashed it shattering all but one red orb and cracking the green orb. Now, he had to dash-jump and charged his buster at the same time. When he shot the green orb, it shattered, as did the red one.

The room stop spinning so suddenly, X crashed into the center of it as it began exploding. He rolled away and waited for the dust to settle. The entire room was at an angle, preventing entry or exit into the room. "At least this thing's out of order."

(Super Monkey Ball 2 (Gamecube) - Carnival Stage restarts)

X wall-jumped on the walls as the spikes had retracted during the explosion. He found a hole and jumped through it. He found himself on the roof of a large building, probably the main entrance.

Just then, a Robot Master appeared and smirked. X raised his buster, but it created a massive whirlwind that nearly blew him off of the roof. X began sprinting for cover as it continued launching whirlwinds.

He finally came to the edge of the roof and looked up. The Robot Master looked around, turned, then left as X was beamed in the face by an energy burst. He grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself back on.

He looked around, but saw no one. He growled, then ran to the opposite side of the roof. An large carnival was being tested, but it didn't seem that anyone was there. A rollercoaster passed by and X jumped on.

From the top of the coaster, he was able to get a full view of the area. He caught a glimpse of someone running into the Hall of Mirrors, so he jumped off the coaster and landed forcefully on the ground.

He took pursuit as Sniper Joes began firing from another train of coasters. He ignored them and entered the hallway. The Sniper Joes jumped down and began chasing him, but Protoman appeared and blasted through them. "Never liked the things."

X smirked and entered the hallway with Protoman. When they exited the hallway, then entered a room with one wall of mirrors, a floor made of glass, and a single set of stairs on the opposite end of the room.

(Super Monkey Ball 2 (Gamecube) - Carnival Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

There was some shimmering, then a Robot Master materialized. "You must be Stealth Man…" He smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me." Protoman snorted. "What reputation? You're just the next guy in a series of lackluster robots."

Stealth Man growled. "What'd you say?! I am the next step in the evolution of Robot Masters! You will both pay dearly for this insult!" He shimmered in and out of existence for a few seconds. "Prepare yourselves."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

(Stealth Man's Health)

[------------------------------

He faded out of existence as Protoman took lead. "Proto Strike!!" Protoman launched a buster shot shattered the wall and knocked Stealth Man to the ground. "Not bad!"

He stood up and faded into existence. He fired several energy bursts from his buster arm which Protoman deflected with his shield. He launched another shot, but Stealth Man into the air and began shooting again.

Protoman brought up the shield and waited a second before firing again. Stealth Man fell face-first into the glass floor, cracking it even more than before. He jumped to his feet and faded out. He fired aerial shots at Protoman, who fired back at him.

Stealth Man fell onto the stairs, then tumbled onto the floor. He stood, shook it off, then charged a shot. He fired a large energy burst at Protoman, who simply deflected it with his shield. "You're not to smart if you haven't figured out that you can't win."

(Near Death Attack - Stealth Barrage)

Stealth Man began rapidly fading in and out as he reached up. "Take this!!" He unleashed torrents of bullets which fell to the ground, shattering the glass. Protoman fired a buster shot, knocking Stealth Man backwards. Protoman took this opportunity to shot him again.

(Stealth Man's Health)

[None

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme fades out)

Stealth Man sparked as his stealth module failed. "Dammit! You may have won this time, but you will be destroyed for your attempts to stop us!" Protoman grabbed his arm as he was beamed away by an outside force. "Hmph. Coward."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Protoman replaced his shield onto his back. "He'll be back…" He was then beamed away by another outside force. In the estate, Dr. Light walked up to Protoman. "Piece of cake. Got his data, too."

Dr. Light took the microchip from Protoman and turned to the others. "While you were gone, I looked for abnormalities in the planet and I've pinpointed the location of the time warp because of it."

Zero started. "You'll be able to move freely between our timelines now." X nodded as Dr. Light walked off. After waiting for five minutes, he returned with the weapon chips.

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Stealth Buster!_

(Megaman appears and shoots an invisible burst of energy. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He fires the attack and becomes invisible. He then fired three visible bullets at once. He reappears and vanishes.)

_Zero got Stealth Buster!_

(Zero beams in and becomes invisible as he uses his buster. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Stealth Mode!_

(Axl beams down and throws his arms behind him. He becomes invisible and beams off.)

"We'll be leaving briefly, doctor. We need to find something out." Dr. Light nodded and X waved to him as the three hunters headed for the time warp. "Don't you find it weird that Coonite knew exactly when we'd appear?" Axl nodded. "We'll find out soon enough."

After a while, they found and entered the time warp. They reemerged in the building where'd they faced Sigma. "Alia, we need transport back to Central Tower." Seconds later, they materialized in Central Tower.

"Ah, Coonite, just the person we need to see. How'd you know when we'd show up at the Light estate?" Coonite raised a eyebrow. "Pardon?" X sat down. "You told Dr. Light the location of Robot Masters just as we got there."

Coonite's face grew grim. "What?" Coonite turned to Gate. "Mr. Commander, we may have a problem. You see, I can only glimpse into the past. It would take at least twice as much energy than I currently have to project myself into those timelines."

Axl tilted his head slightly. "Huh?" Coonite sighed. "We may have a doppelganger on our hands. I cannot project myself into the past. Even I do not possess that much power."

* * *

Next time: The hunters begin hunting a swampy Maverick. 


	3. Up To My Knees In Vomit

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter III

'Up To My Knees In Vomit'

* * *

Gate shook his head. "We'll begin tracking for a doppelganger with similar traits, but for now, we should deal with the basics.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

A map appear with four targets. "Mavericks appeared while you were in the time warp. Care to take 'em out?" Zero cracked his neck. "Kicking ass in two times at once? Can't get much better than that." Iris smirked.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Maverick places hovers in the air and spreads his arms apart.)

_Swarm Mosquito!_

(Kid Chameleon (Sega Genesis) - Marsh Stage begins playing)

(A.N. You'll have about as much chance of finding the Kid Chameleon tunes online as there is of Jack Thompson changing his opinion on violent games.)

_Ready_

Zero appeared inside a building of some sort. _'This is the chemical testing plant. Be careful, it's been abandoned for a while and is most likely in the middle of a…'_

Just then, Zero stepped on a weak board and fell through the air. He skillfully landed on his feet, but soon cursed out loud. _'…swamp…'_ Some static was heard. _'Zero? What happened?!'_

Zero groaned and looked down. "Well, I'm in a bad mood right now. I'm looking for a Maverick, the second story floor is basically nonexistent, and I'm currently up to my knees in vomit."

Gate sighed. _'It's just water.'_ Zero scoffed. "Sorry, buddy, but I don't remember the last time that I saw green water." A slight pause followed. _'Are you in the building? Because it's more than likely that the chemicals have infected the entire area by now…'_

Zero slowly put a hand to his face and began massaging his eyes. "Gate… I didn't need to know that… Well, I'm gonna kill this Maverick, then pop up in the chemical lab." _'Sounds like a plan.'_

Zero began trudging through the swamp until he came to a wall. He used the T Breaker and broke down the wall, then continued through the swamp. "Thank God. Raised land."

He slowly trudged up onto the land and sighed. He shook off what he could, then summoned the Sigma Blade. "Alright, you bastard. Show yourself."

(Kid Chameleon (Sega Genesis) - Marsh Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

A buzzing sound was heard as a mosquito-like insect landed on a nearby tree. "Hohoho! What's wrong? Can't the hunter take a little walk in the swamp?"

Zero snorted. "Figures. I go through all that and the Maverick's an insect." Mosquito snorted. "Ha! And if I was human?" Zero shrugged. "You'd still be an insect."

Mosquito growled. "Foolish hunter. I am evolution at its' finest! Not a single Maverick on the planet can do what I do!" Zero snorted again. "What's that? Piss people off? Sorry, but that's been done."

Mosquito snorted and a long needle-like nose appeared. "I will drain your life energy 'til you nothing but an empty shell!" Mosquito snorted, then hovered above the branch.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

(Swarm Mosquito's Health)

[------------------------------

"Hohoho!" Mosquito dropped in front of Zero, then rapidly thrust his proboscis forward, knocking Zero back. "I'm not going back in there!" Zero swung the broadsword forward, knocking Mosquito to the ground.

Mosquito flew into the air, then dive-bombed towards Zero. Zero swung the broadsword and shattered Mosquito's proboscis. "Damn you!" Mosquito threw his arms behind him and absorbed health from Zero, respawning his proboscis.

Zero summoned the T Breaker and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking Mosquito into the swamp. He jumped onto the raised ground, then respawned his proboscis and wings. Zero took this opportunity to slug him again.

(Near Death Attack - Needle Barrage)

"Ohohoho!" Time froze briefly as Mosquito rapidly thrust the proboscis forward. Time resumed and a wall of needles flew towards Zero. He was knocked back into the swamp and fell beneath the surface. "How'd you like that, hunter?"

Zero leapt out of the swamp and impaled the Maverick. "I didn't!" He threw Mosquito aside and watched as the body sunk beneath the surface. "Oh shit…" The explosion sent the water everywhere, but Zero deflected it by spinning the broadsword around.

(Swarm Mosquito's Health)

[None

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Thank God…" Zero summoned the Z Saber, then sheathed it and beamed off.

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Draining Fire!_

(Megaman appears and absorbs health from a Mettaur. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He fires the attack and absorbs even more health. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Youdantotsu!_

(Zero beams in and thrust the saber forward rapidly before beaming off.)

_Axl got Needle Barrage!_

(Axl beams down and summons the chain gun. He fires an endless stream of needles before beaming off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

As Zero reported to the chemical lab, X and Dynamo were dispatched to the warp. "So, this is the past… Nifty…" X tugged his arm and began walking. "What? Can't we sightsee?" X sighed, but kept walking. "Not even on the way there?"

* * *

Next time: The hunters take to the sky. 


	4. Aerial Strike

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter IV

Aerial Strike

* * *

X and Dynamo knocked on the door and was permitted entrance into Dr. Light's lab. "Dr. Light, this is Dynamo, a fellow Hunter. Zero and Axl were unavailable at the time."

Dr. Light nodded, then picked up a remote. "Well then, let's get to business." He pressed the button and a screen was lowered.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

The map reappeared with three targets. "The government has detected a large aircraft flying towards the capital. We need you to destroy it as soon as possible." Dynamo whistled. "Sounds like fun. Let's do this!"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Robot Master throws his hands behind him and loads his turrets.)

_Artillery Man!_

(Revenge of Shinobi (Sega Genesis) - Like A Wind begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

_Ready_

Dynamo beamed down and spun his saber around. He ran down the hall and entered a small docking port. The shield holding everything inside the ship spontaneously failed and everything began flying out into the sky.

Dynamo quickly grabbed one of the handles on the wall made specifically for that reason. He swung back and forth and dash-jumped to the second. He repeated this process and soon exited the room. "Why haven't the doors closed?"

He looked up to a security camera and smirked. "Smartass…" The shield was reactivated and Dynamo began running down the hall. He came to another large room, but Megaman lay unconscious in the middle of it, his armor nearly blown to pieces. "Great…"

X beamed down and started. Dynamo, you grab him and get out. Then, head back to our time and ask Coonite about this ship. I've got a bad feeling about this, like there's something we're overlooking." Dynamo nodded and dashed into the room. He grabbed Megaman as the shield failed and X dashed to a handle. "Later!"

Dynamo flew out of the ship, Megaman in tow, and beamed off a second later. X quickly made his way across the room, then entered the hall as the shield reactivated.

"I've got a _really_ bad feeling about…" He made a right and entered a storage room, filled with an estimated fifteen nuclear warheads. "…this…" At the estate, Dynamo had just dropped Megaman off and was leaving as he got a transmission from X. _'There's nukes on this ship! Fifteen of 'em!"_ Dynamo gasped, then beamed to the time warp.

"I hear ya! I'll tell Coonite about this. You just try and disarm them." Back in Central Tower, Dynamo nearly kicked the door of its' hinges, panting like a wild bull. "Coonite! You, past, X, now!" Coonite raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes.

"What do you see?" Coonite immediately opened his eyes, mouth hanging open. "This isn't good. This shouldn't be happening! You must get back to X! There's twenty-eight warheads onboard! If that ship gets to the capitol, it'll wipe the entire country and bring forth the vision I showed Gate centuries faster."

Meanwhile, X disarmed the fifteenth warhead and sighed. "Thank God…" X exited the storeroom and quickly made his way down the hall. He came some shutters and entered them.

(Revenge of Shinobi (Sega Genesis) - Like A Wind fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

After a long trek down the hall, X walked into the command room and looked around. "You've got guts coming here." X jumped back as a heavily-armored Robot Master stepped forward. He cracked his neck and the turrets that made his hands loaded themselves.

"I suppose that you're here to stop me, too. Well, it isn't going to happen. That pipsqueak couldn't stop me and a pipsqueak redux ain't gonna do much either."

X growled, then noticed several warheads scattered around. He quickly twelve and growled. He fired a buster shot, but it bounced off of his armor. "Wha…" Artillery Man smirked. "Wily may be old, but he's no fool! After his first encounter with you, he developed a super armor alloy that is immune to your firepower."

X thought for a second. "But, wouldn't that make you weak against weapons from this time?" Artillery Man started, then growled. 'Perhaps the old man really is a fool. No matter. We're just about at the capitol and I've got a present for them." He cracked his neck again. "Bring it on!!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

(Artillery Man's Health)

[------------------------------

X dashed away from the door as Artillery Man launched missiles toward it. He quickly ran up to the first warhead and disabled it. He then picked it up and threw it at Artillery Man. "What was that?!" X ran to the second one and disactivated it. He picked that one up, but dropped it when Artillery Man charged him.

He grabbed the nearest one, disarmed it, and was hit by a missile barrage. He got up, grabbed the disarmed warhead, then grabbed the other one and threw them both at him, knocking him down.

"That's but three of twelve!" Artillery Man shoved the disarmed warheads off of him, but was hit with a fourth. "Com on! Come on!" X grabbed two at once and disarmed them both. "Hahaha!" X looked up and saw his turrets aimed at his face.

"Checkmate, buddy." X shoved the warheads forward, causing Artillery Man to fall face-first into the ground. X rolled away and grabbed another warhead. He disarmed it, then rolled it at him. He simply stomped on it and it was torn in half. "Two minutes, hunter!!"

X grabbed a warhead, but shoved it away when Artillery Man fired. He grabbed the warhead and threw it at Artillery Man. He then used a trick that few knew how to pull off called the 'Pause Break' where he rapidly and continuously beamed in and out of the same place.

After a few seconds, he beamed down again and saw that the entire room was in ruin. The one warhead had detonated the others, devastating the entire ship. The ship hadn't exploded like it should have, but the ship was rapidly descending.

"Fool! The main warhead is in my body! The others were just simple bombs! As long as I am active, this ship _will_ reach its' target!" X smirked. "You mean the one we just missed." Artillery Man started, then looked out of one of the holes in the wall. Sure enough, they'd just passed the capitol building.

(Near Death Attack - Arsenal Burst)

Artillery Man pounded the ground, causing X to lose his balance. Then, Artillery Man began glowing. _He's putting all of his power behind this attack. When he uses it, he'll begin exploding and when he does, this ship will be toast!_

"Arsenal Burst!!" X make a quick exit by jumped out of one of the holes in the wall and he watched as missiles flew everywhere and Artillery Man exploded.

(Artillery Man's Health)

[None

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

""Dr. Light… Please hurry…" Seconds later, X beamed off. Just as he beamed off, someone beamed onto a nearby building and watched the ship explode. "To think… A world so similar to my own…" The figure chuckled to himself. "Existence is the greatest paradox of all…"

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Homing Arsenal!_

(Megaman appears and launches a trio of homing missiles. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He fires the attack a barrage of nine homing missiles are fired. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Tremor Fist!_

(Zero beams in and smashes his fist into the ground. It creates a massive tremor before he beams off.)

_Axl got Homing Missile!_

(Axl beams down and summons a rocket launcher. He fires a homing missile before beaming off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

Back in Central Tower, Dynamo jumped to his feet. "I'm cool now, so I'll be…" X entered the room, his armor stained black from the explosions. "Thanks for nothing…" Dynamo looked offended. "I saved you, didn't I?" X shook his head. "You saved my past self, but not me personally."

Dynamo scoffed. "You and your logic." X walked up to Coonite and sat down. "What happened?" Coonite frowned. "I know it now to be true. The doppelganger me has lesser versions of all of my powers and, if gone unchecked, could alter time itself without any of us being the wiser."

* * *

Next time: The GBD remembers his name and the hunters are forced to bring reinforcements. 


	5. Reactive Personalities

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter V

Radiant Personalities

* * *

(A.N. After looking over the entire series again, I've come to one conclusion. Megaman Excel is going down the same road as the games did. In an attempt to stop this, I will be writing the remainder of this fic and the fics to come in a game-based fanfic format, not vice-versa. Hopefully, this will prevent the staleness of the games from returning.) 

After a half hour, X walked up to Roll, who stood in the observation hall. "Things have changed, haven't they?" X started and followed her gaze to Giga City. "I mean, a few years back, all this was the stuff of dreams. But now…"

X smirked and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean. I take it that Gate's Reconstruction is almost finished, right?" Roll nodded. "He just had to leave to go fix a few looses ends on Forbidden Island."

X thought back to his days as a simple-minded digger, one without a care in the world. There was the Kattelox Island incident with Juno, then the incident with the keys on Elysium. He remembered something about an Elder System taking over, but he didn't really remember what was said.

"_Commander X, please report to the computer room immediately."_ X sighed, losing his train of thought. "Come on. Alia must need something." X and Roll walked back into the computer room where everyone waited. "Gate left you in charge, huh?"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

Alia smirked and brought up a map of Forbidden Island. "The Mavericks must know that Gate's there. This is his position…" She highlighted an area in the middle of the island. "…and a reactor about here is going haywire."

She zoomed into an area a little ways off of the island's coast. "There's an arctic research facility there. They've been working on something big, so when their signals disappeared and the reactor began overreacting, we became suspicious. We believe that a Reploid who was helping out went Maverick. It's probably caused by the reactor."

X and Zero nodded at each other. "Gate left orders for you to take your units and attempt to disable the Maverick or, if needed, destroy it." X and Zero left and quickly descending through Central Tower. "Come on, guys! We've got work to do!"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Maverick spins around in the air before spreading his arms and scattering water.)

_Splash Dugong!_

_Ready_

The units were beamed to an area a few kilometers away from their target. 'The transponder won't be able to beam you directly to the reactor because the radioactive energy would mess with its' interior sub systems…' or some gibberish like that.

"Yo GBD!" The Green Biker Dude, as everyone called him, turned as Zero motioned to two dozen Ride Chasers. "Yes!" The GBD dunked his hand and quickly hopped on one. "Let's see what we've got here…" Just then, the hunters intercepted a signal from their target.

"…unters are on their way, huh?"

"Yes. Be careful."

"Ha! Why be careful when you're as agile as I am?"

"Because I can save them the time and finish you off myself."

"Hahaha!! You couldn't even catch me!"

"Don't test your luck, you other-worldly excuse for an Irregular."

"Irregular? Other-worldly? Was your brain made correctly 'cause you're starting to yammer on about nothing."

"I've had enough of this tomfoolery…"

The signal was abruptly cut off as X and Zero glanced at each. "I'll send this to Alia. Maybe her or Midi could figure out what that was." The GBD just sat there in a trance-like state as one of the hunters in X's unit pointed it out. "Hey, you okay?"

The hunter suddenly leapt from the Ride Chaser and began dancing around. "Yes! Tomfoolery! Thank you, mystery man!" X and Zero exchnaged looks. "Tomfoolery! Tom. Thomas. Tobias! That's my name! I! Am! Tobias!"

X smirked as Tobias began dancing around, pleased. "Come on. Time's growing short. Let's hurry up and get this over with." The hunters nodded and quickly mounted their Ride Chasers. Tobias was bouncing around on his, mumbling about finally remembering.

(Warioland 4 (GBA) - Toxic Landfill begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

The hunters started the Ride Chasers and began driving down the Forbidden Island tundra. There's a split not too far from here. I'll take my unit to the left, you take yours to the right." X nodded and avoided hitting the local wildlife."

Again, he thought back to when he first fought Sigma's goons. He remembered how Sting Chameleon had taken over the wildlife and Zero was prepared to burn down the forest in order to prevent it from spreading.

He shook the memories off just as the split came into view. "Now!" A large chunk of ice fell from a nearby cliff and sealed the right passage just as X barely made it through. "Zero! What happened?!" _'I don't know! Your unit's with me though. Try to meet up with us a little further up.'_ "Gotcha."

X cut the transmission just as a wall of ice came into view. "Oh balls…" Just as Zero and the units exited the narrow passage, X broke through the wall of ice and fell several stories onto the ice below.

His neck snapped back and he cried out in pain. "Great. Whiplash." He quickly sped up as he heard the ice behind him cracking, letting water through. "Even better." He sped up as fast as he could when around cliff came into view. "Crap…"

Zero and the others drove off of a ledge above him because he heard several hunters laughing, then cursing as the saw the distance that they were going to fall. He drove off of a lower ledge and the entirety of the hunters began free-falling several stories to the snow below.

X released his grip from the Ride Chaser and hit the snow pretty hard. He poked his head up and moved it around, causing slight pain. "Okay, not whiplash, just pain." He stood up as the other hunters picked themselves out of the snow. "What… a… rush!" Tobias sat up and began laughing. "That was freaking awesome! Like the ultimate rollercoaster!"

Zero shook his head and brushed himself off. "We must be close to the reactor. That would explain the building and the lack of ground by it. If you haven't noticed, we're in a pit." Everyone looked around a the high walls that surrounded them. "We'd better stop this quickly."

The hunters quickly surrounded the building, then busted in the door. Zero's unit located the reactor, but slipped on the ice that made up the floor. "The hell?" Zero got up and his unit carefully entered the room with the reactor. "It's shut down… It's been this way for a while…"

(Warioland 4 (GBA) - Toxic Landfill fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Just then, the ground shook and a stream of water shot from the ground. A figure appeared in the center of it and swung its' arms. The water instantly froze, then the figure twisted and dropped to the ground as the ice shattered. It was a whitish dugong-like reploid with a heavy tail used for underwater travel.

"Greetings, hunters! It would appear as if you've realized that the reactor is in my body." X stepped forward carefully. "Where is everyone?" Dugong chuckled. "Out for a swim…" X growled as Dugong laughed. "Come on, hunter! Show me what ya got!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

"Dong!" Dugong backflipped into the air, then broke through the ice. He jumped through the ice, knocked X into the wall with his tail, and dove beneath the ice again. "I'm going to regret this…" X fired a few shots at Dugong when he reappeared. As predicted, they bounced off. "Alia, I need Marty…"

X managed to hold Dugong off until Marty beamed down into the water. "What's up, X?" X waved, then was hit again by Dugong's tail. "Frost Axis!" Dugong dropped like a rock and slammed his palm into the ice, creating and massive circular burst of ice to rise from the ground, throwing the hunters in every direction. "Marty, I need your help!"

She smirked. "That's apparent." She dove underwater as Dugong did and moments later, Dugong was knocked into the air. Zero dashed over and slashed his tail off. Dugong slid away and slowed himself down. "Bastard!" Dugong got up and inhaled. "Frozen Tundra!"

Dugong exhaled and froze everyone's feet in place. "Frost Creeper!" Just then, Marty leapt from the ice and knocked Dugong into the water. Marty kept her balance on the ice as Dugong began sparking from the exposed circuitry. He then exploded causing the building to start sinking.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Alia, we need immediate evac!" Seconds later, the hunters beamed off as the building fell through the ice. A nearby figure watched the building sink and chuckled. "Ah, Mavericks… More powerful than us Irregulars, but far stupider."

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Frozen Tundra!_

(Megaman appears and shoots a blast of cold air that freezes the enemies that it touches. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He launches a continuous stream of cold air, similar to a flamethrower. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Frost Axis!_

(Zero beams in and smashes his fist into the ground. It creates a massive circular burst of ice. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Frost Creeper!_

(Axl beams down and fires a small block of ice from his gun. When it hits the ground, it begins moving along the ground as icicles pop up from it. He then beams off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

The hunters were beamed back in the hangar and X knocked the ice off of his feet. "Thanks, Marty. I owe you one." Marty snorted. "You still owe me one from before…" X sighed and smirked. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Marty also smirked and placed her hands on her hips before leaning closer. "Not a chance!"

* * *

Next time: The hunters meet a Robot Master known as the 'Triple Threat'. 


	6. The Current Issue

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter VI

The Current Issue

* * *

X groaned as he moved his neck around. "It's still stiff from the impact." Alia smirked, then frowned. "Gate hasn't returned yet. As a matter of fact, we've lost his signal all together." Dynamo snorted. "He probably just wants some privacy."

Alia frown stayed, still unsure about what was going on. "I'm going to head back to Light's estate and se how things are going." Alia nodded without turning around and X left. Within a few minutes, he found himself at Light's estate.

"I'm back." Dr. light nodded as Megaman jumped off the couch. "I'm glad to see back on your feet." Megaman nodded as Dr. Light lowered the screen again.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

"The local weather station was taken over by a Robot Master in your absence. Megaman wasn't active at the time and Protoman wasn't responding. There's no knowing what's going on in there." X nodded and beamed of with Megaman.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Robot Master chuckles and puts a hand to his chin.)

_Current Man!_

_Ready_

(Aero The Acro-Bat 2 (Sega Genesis) - Boardin' Zone Act 2 begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

The two beamed down at the base of a skyscraper which was the weather station. "Come on." Megaman nodded and ran into the building with X. They entered the building and quickly dispatched several Sniper Joes. X ran for the stairs and began wall-jumping up the staircases.

Megaman took the stairs themselves as X got to the top door. He opened in and emerged on the roof. He ran down the roof and dispatched more Sniper Joes. Megaman passed through the door and followed X as he entered a nearby door.

X began walking up more stairs until he came to the peak of the tower. There was the Robot Master and the personnel of the station. "Ah! There you are. It's about time. Too bad you came this far to die."

There was a spontaneous gust of wind that caught both Megaman and X off guard, throwing them through the glass where they fell through the atrium. They groaned and got up as the Robot Master said something to the people and walked towards the door.

"Come on. Let's get him away from that tower." Megaman nodded and they made their way through the hallway that followed and walked into the next room. There, they made their way across the scaffolding. They found another door which they entered and emerged at the main entrance of the station.

They exited the door and came across the empty front lot of the station. "Let's wait here for that guy." Megaman nodded as the Robot Master leapt through the roof of the building and spun through the air before landed in front of them.

(Aero The Acro-Bat 2 (Sega Genesis) - Boardin' Zone Act 2 fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

The Robot Master stood up and turned to them. "Greetings, I am Current Man. Now, let's skip the remainder of the formalities. What say ye?" X snorted and the two raised their busters. "Bring it on!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

Current Man threw his arms back and was shielded by a vertical wave of air, deflecting the buster shots. He then launched a horizontal wave of electricity. X was the first to get up as Current Man launched a vertical wave of water.

"Frozen Tundra!" The cold air began to freeze the air before Current Man released the wave, sending cold water everywhere. "Roulette Current!!" Current Man launched an electrical wind current as X, who dodged it.

"Homing Arsenal!!" Megaman launched several missiles at Current Man, who knocked them away with another electrical wind current. Current Man used a watery wind attack and X used Frozen Tundra again.

Current Man shook his hands as he released the attack and used an electrical current. X began charging his shot as Current Man knocked another Homing Arsenal away. "Time to end this." Current Man charged his attack and released a massive, vertical current.

(Desperation Attack - Roulette Current)

"Hya!!" Current Man released a massive, tri-elemental current and X released the charged Frozen Tundra. This almost instantly froze the entire wave. X charged Homing Arsenal and launched the barrage, shattering the ice everywhere.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

X smirked, then turned to Megaman. "Can you deal with the rest?" Megaman nodded. "Then I'm outta here." X beamed off to the time warp and swiftly entered it.

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Roulette Current!_

(Megaman appears and launches a vertical wave of electrical, water, and wind. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He launches horizontal stream of the same elements. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Tornado Drill!_

(Zero beams in and lunges forward swiftly, swinging his saber around him as he does. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Roulette Buster!_

(Axl beams down and summons his Plasma Gun. It fires a stream of electricity, then water, then air. He then beams off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

"How's the thing with Gate?" Alia shook her head. "Nothing." X frowned as he entered the room. "And the odd transmission?" Midi poked his head from below the computer. "I'm working on it."

Just then, Coonite walked in. "I bring good news. I've isolated my doppelganger's signal. Now is the time to strike." X nodded and turned to Zero. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Next time: The hunters finally track down Coonite's doppelganger. 


	7. Sinister Ties

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter VII

Sinister Ties

* * *

"X!" As X and Zero were walking down the observation hall, Midi ran up. "I forgot to give you this before." Midi handed X a chip which he inspected. "What's this?" Roll and her parents walked up the other way as he inserted it into his buster. 

In a flash of light, X's armor turned red, a white scarf appeared around his neck, a sword appeared on his back, and his helmet grew a single wing in the center. Also, a mouth guard materialized in front of his face, making his eyes the only exposed part of his face. "Whoa!"

(A.N. This is an armor from one of the sketches in Megaman X: Command Mission.)

Midi gleamed, obviously proud of himself. "I remade your Shadow Armor. Quite the piece of work, wouldn't you say?" X nodded and looked it over. "It's a lot lighter than the old one." Midi smirked and ran back to the computer room. "Well, I'll catch ya later!"

Matilda smirked and walked up. "What was that about?" X shrugged. "I guess Midi needed something to do." Just then, a visor came down in front of his eyes. "What the…"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

A map of the warehouse where Lightning Dash Road Run had been defeated appeared. "Midi here. Coonite's discovered his doppelganger somewhere in this warehouse. Be careful 'cause you don't know what's going to happen." X nodded, then nodded apologetically to the Caskets before running off with Zero.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Maverick draws his sword and spins it around before sheathing it again.)

_Dream Coonite!_

_Ready_

(Ecco: Defender of the Future (PS2) - Four Ways of Mystery begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is _may_ be available on KH Insider, but I don't know for sure. If you get a chance, though, listen to it. It's perfect for this level. Soft. Nightmarish. Mysterious. It's absolutely perfect.)

X and Zero soon beamed down a few yards away from the warehouse. "Come on!" X and Zero began running towards the warehouse and soon entered the door. "The hell?" X and Zero turned around and saw the door they just entered. "What just happened? Why are we still outside?"

X ran into the door and exited it looking straight at Zero. "I think the building's covered in some kind of aura or something." Zero reached his fist back and smashed it into the ground, creating a tremor that cause Zero to fall into a secret passage. "Then we'll go under it."

X jumped into the hole and they began navigating the labyrinthine caverns. X's visor automatically adjusted his eyes so he could see in the pitch blackness. He grabbed Zero and pulled him along. He then came across a ladder which he scaled. Zero followed as they finally entered the warehouse.

_Warning! Warning!_

There, the doppelganger of Dream Coonite chuckled. "It took you a few tries to figure it out. And, if it took you that long to get here, then it'll take no time at all to destroy you."

The doppelganger stood up and pulled a thin sword out of its' cane. With a snap of its' fingers, Zero was warped outside. "Come on, hunter! Show me what ya got!"

The doppelganger reached its' sword back. "Neo Torpedo!" It fired three slivers of darkness that burned through the wall were X stood a second before. X drew his sword and began sword-fighting with it. "Is that all you've got?"

X shoved him away and slashed the doppelganger in the chest. "Ack! Why you… Split Dream!" It warped X outside and brought Zero in before using Neo Torpedo again. Zero dodged the sliver of darkness, then drew his saber and also slashed its' chest.

The doppelganger growled and swapped the two hunters again. It lunged at X, who grabbed its' hand, flipped over, and sent it flying. "Bastard hunters! You cannot stop me!!"

(Desperation Attack - Nightmare Spell)

"Nightmare Spell!" The area around X began condensing as he got an idea He ran away from the distortion, which began following him. He charged his buster and released Stealth Shot.

Instantaneously, the darkness surrounded X's buster as he raised an eyebrow. "Stealth Shot!!" He fired an energy bullet which the darkness attracted to like magnets. As soon as it hit the doppelganger in the back, his circuits began frying. "Agh! Er…error! Sys-system error…" The darkness overloaded the doppelganger's systems and it exploded.

(Ecco: Defender of the Future (PS2) - Four Ways of Mystery fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

X dunked his hand, then sheathed his sword and exited the warehouse. "He can dish out the darkness, but apparently he couldn't take it." X and Zero beamed off as Gate watched from the warehouse.

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Nightmare Spell!_

(Megaman appears and spreads his arms as the area around him distorts, deleting enemies from existence. He beams off as X beams in and begins to charge. He spreads his arms and he himself distorts. When he comes in contact with an enemy, it is deleted from existence. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Split Dream!_

(Zero beams in dashed backwards, leaving a nightmarish copy of himself that deletes enemies from existence. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Neo Torpedo!_

(Axl beams down and summons his Crossbow. He fires a thin sliver of darkness that burns right through enemies. He then beams off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

The hunters were quickly met by Coonite. "I thank you for destroying my doppelganger. And, while you were gone, we've managed to identify certain aspects of the intercepted transmission."

The two walked into the computer room, where Iris, Colonel, Marty, Storm Eagle, Teal, Tobias, the Caskets, the Bonnes, Alia, and Midi all crammed together. Axl and Dynamo came up behind them and also entered.

"Kinda packed, isn't it?" Eagle looked around and growled. "This had better be good." Midi popped his head over the computer. "It is! Okay, first off, one of the voices is the late Splash Dugong. Go figure. The second one confused me. It sounds like Axle talking with a deeper voice."

All eyes turned to Axl. "Other Axle. Anyways, I couldn't pin it until a few black market traders contacted an undercover hunter." Zero raised. "Okay… So, who was it?" Midi frowned and turned to Colonel. "According to them, it was your sister, Iris Thorne."

* * *

Next time: X and Axl to the past to finish off the Robot Masters. 


	8. Too Hot To Handle

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Too Hot To Handle

* * *

Iris gaped. "Wha… I've never even seen the guy before." Midi turned back to the computer. "I know. But with all this stuff about a doppelganger…" Alia suddenly started, then gently shoved Midi away. "Hey!"

Alia began rapidly typing before snapping her fingers. "It was a small error, but it made a lot of difference." Alia showed Midi and he smacked himself. "Of course! I mixed up the cerebral routers." Everyone exchanged looks. "It's not Iris Thorne! It's _Cyrus_ Thorne!"

Coonite frowned and quietly exited the room. "Who's this Cyrus fellow? And what does he want?" Midi shrugged. "That'll take longer, but maybe we should ask Axle." Colonel and Eagle exchanged nods. "I'll take my squadron and search Manda Island." Storm Eagle and Teal turned around and paused. "Where are X and Zero?"

Meanwhile, the two hunters entered Dr. Light's estate after being asked to make sure everything was fine by Coonite. Protoman appeared and slowly walked up. "Yo." Dr. Light quickly ran in and sat down. "Thank goodness you're here! I think Wily's gotten hold of your technology!"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

Upon the push of a button, the giant screen was lowered and showed an entire forest which was ablaze. "This…" The camera zoomed into a single fiery figure. "…is Cinder Man. He possesses more power over fire than anyone I've ever seen. To be truly honest, if Wily has this much power…"

X frowned. "We can only assume that Wily's gotten hold of our technology." Zero growled. "Great…" Protoman turned to the two. "Megaman's already fighting the battle from the air. You'd better hurry." The hunters nodded and beamed off.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Robot Master throws his arms behind him, is surrounded in flame, and reappears completely ablaze.)

_Cinder Man!_

_Ready_

(Shinobi 3 (Sega Genesis) - Idaten begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

X and Zero beamed down in the middle of the forest, where the surrounding trees were ablaze. "Jesus! I thought it looked bad from the air!" X noticed Megaman using Rush Jet approaching their position. "You search the area and get any survivors out of here."

Zero looked at him weird. "And what are you going to do?" X smirked, though Zero didn't see it. "See what this new armor can do." He crouched down, then flew high into the air. "Showoff…" X flipped and stuck to the bottom of Rush Jet, but knocking Megaman off. He grabbed his hand and tossed him back onto the top of Rush.

"X? How are you…" X chuckled. "Long story. Explain later." X stood erect while standing on Rush and drew his sword. "Well, this is lasting longer than it did before…" Some flying enemies approached and both Megaman and X dispatched them easily.

"So, what are you doing here?" X looked down at the forest. "Looking for Cinder Man." He noticed a figure walking down the forest and smirked. "Bulls-eye! I'm outta here!" He released his hold on Rush Jet and fell to the forest, gracefully landing on his feet.

"Keep this up and I'll start thinking that your a stalker." X stood erect and turned around, only to gasp at what he saw. "But… You're…" The figure who stood before him was Axle The Red… or someone extremely similar. The rose on his head and wrists were black, not red.

Instead of the right leg, like Axle, this figure had a vine wrapped around his left leg. Likewise, a single spike protruded from his left knee. Where as Axle's armor was green and white, this figure's armor was the exact same, save for the blue and black color scheme. Finally, the blue crystal in the figure's helmet wasn't blue. It was red.

"You've caught me, hunter. Now what?" X took a battle stance, his sword drawn. "Who are you?!" The figure chuckled. "I am the one you've been looking for, aren't I?" The figure mock-bowed. "I am Cyrus Thorne. If memory serves me correctly, there was a bit of a mix-up with my name, wasn't there?"

X began sweating, partly because of the heat and anger, but mainly out of fear. Who was he and how did he know so much? "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking. 'How do I know so much', right?" X took a few steps back. "I figured the hunters on my world had the same problem." X started. "Wha…"

Cyrus snorted. "You didn't think that this was the only world with life, did you? Ha! There are many worlds with life, but this is the first I've been to, save my own. Looking around in your present and past times, you history is almost the exact same as ours."

Another world with hunters? And how could it be that it's basically the same world that X lived on? "However, instead of Dr. Wily, in our past, we had a man known as Neo Cortez. Yes, he's quite dead now. Has been for some time."

Cyrus looked around briefly. "Well, it's starting to get hot in here and I prefer to avoid the heat. In this case, I'll take my leave. Ciao." Cyrus disappeared in a flurry of black petals just as someone else walked up.

(Shinobi 3 (Sega Genesis) - Idaten fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Cinder Man walked up and put a hand to his chin. "By the looks of it, I'd assume that you've been standing here for a while. But why, might I ask?" X wasn't even paying attention to Cinder Man. He was to busy taking in what he'd just been told.

"Hmph! You're one of those rude types, one who cares not for evolution. No matter. I'll gladly convert you to my ways." With a swing of his hands, X and himself were surrounding in a ring of fire.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

Cinder Man walked forward with his hands extended. "Burn!" Fire spewed from them and X leapt backwards. "I can't get to close, not when I'm sweating this badly." Cinder Man smirked and walked closer. "Thanks for the pointer."

Cinder Man threw his arms back and was surrounded in fire. "Feel the burn!" The pillar was dispatched to both hands and he threw them apart, creating a massive stream of fire from both hands. X flipped over the wave as Cinder Man began walking in a circle and finally managed to land safely.

"Okay, if this new armor is like the one's before it, then when I do this…" X triggered something in the armor and he automatically struck a ninja pose. "Ooh… I'm scared…" X ripped open his eyes as the surrounding area fell into pitch blackness. "Nothing a little fire can't…"

As Zero ran up, the darkness faded and X sheathed his sword. The visor, as it retracted, displaying a message. _'Kage Slash' attack successful._ "Kage Slash?" In an instant, the upper half of Cinder Man was sliced off and exploded, knocking his lower half down. Seconds later, it exploded.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

X wondered what just happened, but quickly shifted back to Cyrus, not noticing that the fire was going out on its' own due to Cinder Man's demise. Zero walked up to X and waved a hand in front of his eyes without a response. "Weird…"

Zero put a hand on X's shoulder. "Come on. We'll leave the rest to them for now." X nodded slightly, but kept his mind on Cyrus. They beamed off together and entered the time warp.

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Exhaust Flame!_

(Megaman appears and launches a small fiery cloud. He beams off as X beams in and charges. X launches a thicker horizontal cloud of flame. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Cinder Wave!_

(Zero beams in and jumps into the air. He smashes his fist into the ground and the impact creates a fiery shockwave. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Flame Burner!_

(Axl beams down and summons his flame-thrower. He fires a a continuous stream of fire before beaming off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

"You what?!" X was currently speaking to Colonel, Storm Eagle, and Teal about his encounter with Cyrus with everyone else listening closely. "He said something about another world. A world with some kind of Maverick Hunters there."

Eagle scoffed. "Great. Look's like Mavericks took the time in our absence to take their business elsewhere." Just then, a screen on the monitor blinked. Alia hit it and put on a headset. "Alia here."

Coonite's voice echoed through the room. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you to bring you such bad news, but I found it to be my duty to tell you that Dr. Cain has just suffered a fatal heart attack."

* * *

Next time: The Limited Virus is detected for the first time since the Limited Incident. 


	9. Crunch Time

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

Chapter IX

Crunch Time

Another great legend. Another, for lack of a better word, geezer bites the dust. Dr. Cain had suffered a fatal heart attack after he'd insisted, and nearly threatened, Coonite to show him the future. 'It was an ugly future indeed,' Coonite had stated. 'One X himself should fear.'

X was now more puzzled than he'd been in awhile. First, there was Cyrus. Then Dr. Cain died. Then, Coonite had blamed X for it. Now, the Limited Virus had been detected again, on a cruiser headed for the Ryship port.

All this plus the Mother Units requesting his presence for a world-changing development, Gate's disappearance, and Coonite's doppelganger… "Things just are going out of control now. Not to mention that this is all probably Sigma's doing."

Roll sighed and looked towards Elysium, which had been classified as the sole moon of Terra. "I'll go with you. I've always wanted to see Elysium." X frowned. "I don't think it'll work, but we might as well try." When the others were informed of X's absence, Dynamo threw a fit about how they needed him.

"So, now what?" Midi spun around in Gate's chair and sighed. "I guess you and numnuts are going to have to isolate and terminate this problem." Dynamo would've probably began strangling Midi had Zero not held him back.

Just then, Alia patched through an incoming transmission. Colonel and Storm Eagle appeared on the monitor. "We've located Axle." Midi nodded and turned to Dynamo. "Congrats, numnuts. You just got lucky." Dynamo sneered as Alia turned to him. "Knock it off, Midi. We're all under a lot of stress. Gate's gone. X's gone. Dr. Cain just died again."

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

Alia sighed, then turned to Axl and Zero. "Okay, you two will go and destroy the source of the Limited Virus. Dynamo, you go and have a chat with Axle and calm down."

Dynamo snorted. "Who am I? David Letterman?" Alia then gave forth a glare that made even Zero step back. "Until gets back, I'm in charge. You will do as I say or Gate will be out one hunter when he gets back." Dynamo smirked. "Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're angry."

Alia's eye twitched and see spun around. "What are Axle's coordinates?" The data was sent to the computer as Dynamo chuckled. "Right here." Alia ignored the remark. "Alright, you two ready?" Zero and Axl nodded towards each other.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Boss Intro plays)

(The Maverick opens his jaw and slams it shut, shattering an iron girder.)

_Crunch Pirvanha!_

_Ready_

(Quackshot (Sega Genesis) - Viking Ship begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on KH Insider.)

Axl appeared at the base of the cruiser. He used the Triangle Jump and scaled the front of the ship. _'The signal's coming from somewhere below you. If my coordinates are correct, the signal is coming from the freezer. Viruses shouldn't be able to survive long there, so it must be a Maverick.'_

Axl nodded ran down the stairs into the ship. He ran through the bridge and climbed down another level. He the current floor was pretty cold, but Axl pushed forward until he picked up a transmission. "What the…" Elsewhere, Axle was meditating in the Manda Ruins as Dynamo walked in.

"I've been…"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm gonna make this quick. I really don't want to be here."

"Obviously… It's about my doppelganger, isn't it?"

"Wha…"

"Figured. A doppelganger, but an incomplete one. One who is similar, but different than I. This 'Cyrus' is a most puzzling figure and he too worries me. I know nothing, thus your venture here was a quest for naught…"

Axl disconnected the signal himself and shook his head. "Whatever." He proceeded down to the final level and the cold became an irritation. Axl made his way to the freezer, took a moment to warm up, then kicked the door opened.

(Quackshot (Sega Genesis) - Viking Ship fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Zero beamed down next to him and they both dropped their jaws at what they saw. About a dozen reploids had gone missing in recent memory and here they were. Or, here was where most of them was. Reploid parts, partly frozen, lay scattered around a Reploid who furiously ate.

"Um… Excuse me…" The Maverick, who was clad in a maroon-stained, lavender armor started and spun around, stray wires hanging from his abnormal large lower jaw. "Oh, shit…" Zero reached up to his helmet and contacted Alia.

"Alia, we've got a problem here. We've got one cannibalistic Maverick who's eyeing us and I think I know what he's thinking." The Maverick smirked and stood as Axl raised his guns. "I've never had hunter before. Looks like you two are on the menu!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme begins playing)

Both hunters dashed backwards as Pirvanha lunged forward and got his mouth stuck in the doorway. "Well, we've found the source!" Axl summoned the Plasma Gun and fired a stream of electricity at Pirvanha. "Dah!" He stumbled back, then spat out a bubble that exploded and blew out the door.

"Shit!" Zero barely summoned the T Breaker before Pirvanha crunched down again. He bit the end of the warhammer and Zero swung him through several walls before Pirvanha let go. "We have to get him back into the freezer!" Pirvanha jumped up. "Good! I like frozen food!"

He lunged forward, but was knocked into the freezer when Axl used Roulette Buster. "Now!!" Axl ran forward and used it again. This time, the gun fired water, which splashed at his feet. "Hahaha! And this is supposed to stop me?!"

Zero used the hammer and busted a hole in the floor. The water squirted up and covered Pirvanha. "You fools! I cannot stop! The metal keeps me going and if I don't eat, I…" The coldness of the freezer took over and swiftly froze Pirvanha. Then, Zero smashed him to slivers. "Die. Right?"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Alia, the target is terminated and the ship's sprung a leak. We'll need the coast guard to deal with this one. We've got no clue what the cargo is. Also…" He glanced around as Axl beamed off. "…we'll need a few bodybags…"

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select begins playing)

_Megaman/ X got Power Cruncher!_

(Megaman appears and launches a chunk of metal turns into a bear trap-like weapon upon contact with an enemy. He beams off as X beams in and charges. X raises his buster and fires a larger chunk of metal that floats to the center of the area and destroys every surrounding enemy. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Split Sabre!_

(Zero beams in and knocks an enemy into the air. He then rapidly pummels the enemy with his saber and a soul energy copy of his saber. He then beams off.)

_Axl got Danger Wrap!_

(Axl beams down and summons his Squirt Gun. He fires a bomb encased in a bubble before beaming off.)

(Fatal Fury (Sega Genesis) - Player Select fades out)

On Elysium, in the cargo bay, Roll looked around in awe. "Wow… This is so serene…" X motioned her towards the hallway and, after a half hour, they arrived in The Library. "Sera. Yuna." Sera was the first to approach. "X. And I take it that this is Roll?" X nodded. "We've made something that even Gate himself would fall in love with."

She activated a hologram of Elysium and revealed a large laser on top of Elysium. "What is it?" Sera smirked. "It's been what? Two years since the Maverick Revival incident? Since then, carbons and Reploids have bonded almost perfectly. But, in the end, there's one fact everyone overlooks: Reploids are nothing but robots. Machines designed to do different things."

X sighed. He didn't need another lecture. "Anyways, we can now change that." X started and exchanged looks with Roll. "How?" Yuna motioned to the laser. "Once we fire this laser, it will reconfigure every Reploid in existence, essentially making them human."

X raised an eyebrow. "Essentially?" Sera nodded. "It's not perfect, but it'll bring Reploids to somewhere between human-state and robot-state. Hybrids if you will." Yuna beamed with pride as she turned to X and Roll. "Essentially, it will give Reploids their humanity."

Next time: Gate reappears…


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

Megaman Excel 4

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own a few select bosses and Capcom owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter X

All Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

(A.N. To make things go by faster, I'm cramming all of the fortress levels into one chapter.)

"No way…" X had just relayed the bombshell from the Mother Units to Repliforce and the hunters. "All we need now is Gate to do a press conference and drop this bombshell on the public." X nodded. "I'm on my way back to the computer room now. I'll meet you there."

Colonel and Storm Eagle arrived shortly and waited X to arrive in the hangar. Matilda, Banner, the Bonnes, Tobias, and dozens of X's friends from his days as a digger arrived shortly as well. Finally, Alia and Midi walked through, followed by Axl, Zero, Dynamo, and Roll.

"Sweet Jesus!!" Teasel instantly fell in love with X's new armor. It was almost entirely a tan color, had an unusual shape, and the ground shook every time X took a step. "The Mother Units made this. It's called the Terra Armor."

(A.N. Like before, this is from a sketch in Megaman X: Command Mission.)

X then announced the Mother Units development and the entire room fell silent. "You're joking, right? How long did it take them to make this?" X shrugged. "I truly don't know. All I know is that…" Just then, the lights flickered and a hologram of Gate appeared in the center of the room.

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate begins playing)

(A.N. This tune's available on Atomic Fire.)

"Greetings, hunters and otherwise. If you're wondering where I was, I was tying up a few loose ends. I'm proud to say that the Reconstruction is complete." He smirked as everyone cheered. "And, I'm also proud to announce that now is the perfect time to start rebuilding."

X exchanged looks with Zero as Colonel spook up. "Start rebuilding what?" Gate smirked in a way that made X uneasy. "To start rebuilding the ultimate reploid utopia, a dream shattered by X and Zero centuries ago." Alia gasped as X ran forward.

"That's because you would've sacrificed innocent lives!" Gate frowned. "Innocent or not, lives must be lost at one point in time." Gate smiled evilly. "Just think of me speeding this process up." Zero growled and smashed his fist into the wall. "You didn't go missing! You went Maverick!"

Gate snorted and continued smirking. "Call it what you will, but my utopia is already underway. There is no stopping it now." With that, Gate's hologram grew staticky and vanished. "Shit!!" Everyone turned to Zero and his fist went through the wall this time. "We do not need this shit!"

Zero pulled his fist out of the wall and turned to Alia. "Where'd the transmission come from?" Alia quickly checked on her laptop. "Oh God… It came from the time warp!" Zero swiftly exited the room. "I'm going to tear Gate limb from limb for this."

X quickly caught up and found Zero still fuming. "I knew it! He reappeared with the others and I knew we shouldn't trust. But no one listened. Now look what's happening!" X frowned and focused on the mission instead of worrying about Zero.

In Dr. Light's estate, X quickly explained what was going on. The screen was lowered and Dr. Light began searching. "What I did to Wily's gonna seem like a dream compared to what I've got in store for Gate." Zero's torrent of curses was halted when Dr. Light announced that he'd found him.

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Stage Select begins playing)

"He's in an abandoned radio tower a few kilometers south of here. I can take you there, but some kind of shield is surrounding the building. You'll have to find your own way in." Zero cracked his neck. "Gladly."

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(A dot appears at the base of the tower.)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage begins playing)

(A.N. You can find this tune on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

They were beamed down by a massive drain, one which Zero took no time jumping into as soon as he landed, the lights flickered. X landed next to him and the lights actually stalled briefly. The two ran into the next room and got onto an elevator.

A bunch of Mettaurs dropped down, so they swiftly dispatched them before the elevator reached its' destination. "Where's the exit?" The exit was sealed tight and Stealth Man jumped down onto the elevator.

He had an arm cannon for his left hand, a face mask, and an unusual device was built into his chest. "The one that got away… Don't think you'll be so lucky this time!" Stealth Man snorted, then aimed his buster. "Bring it, hunters! I'll counter everything you throw at me."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Stealth Man vanished as Zero summoned Sigma Blade and looked around. "Stealth Shot!!" Zero was knocked back as X began charging his buster. "Power Cruncher!!"

X fired a large bear trap-like burst that bit Stealth Man in half. His lower half exploded as Stealth Man began sparking. "System error… Pantomime failure…" Stealth Man's half disappeared and an odd black robot appeared briefly before beaming off.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage resumes)

A door materialized in the wall as Zero turned to X. "How'd you know?" X smirked. "Everything else seemed ineffective. Plus, I saw the distortion his stealth module caused."

Zero smirked, then took off down the hallway. Several Sniper Joes and Big Eyes littered the hall as Zero frowned. "Think we can take 'em all?" X smirked. "Watch me." He focused his armor's energy, then punched the ground.

Light broke from the ground as it cracked and soon the light became blinding. When the light faded, chunks of scrap metal fell to the ground. "Nice…" X smirked and stood erect. "Yuna called it the 'Terra Crush'." Just then, the nearby wall was blown in.

Artillery Man was heavily-armored and had treads for feet. Missile launchers were implanted in his shoulders and his entire body looked like it could fire some kind of missile. His hands were also replaced with turrets. "Come on! Let's dance!!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

"Frozen Tundra!!" X quickly froze Artillery Man's feet to the ground. He started, then smirked before simply pulling his feet free. "Draining Fire!!" The energy beams ripped through Artillery Man's body and formed a ball which he grabbed with his turret and threw it back at X.

"Last one. Nightmare Spell!!" The area around X distorted and Artillery man's armor simply fell off. "Pantomime failure…" A burst of electricity knocked Artillery Man down and he vanished, replaced by the same black robot.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage resumes)

"That thing again…" X and Zero exchanged looks before running into another elevator shaft. Swarm Mosquito dropped down, then hovered into the air. His armor was tan and his wings moved so fast, they could barely be seen. He also had to large black eyes. "Time for Round 2, Zero!!"

The elevator began rising and an explosion was heard a few floors above them. "What was that?" Mosquito snorted, but didn't look up. "That madman's already starting to work. I'd better make this quick."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

X sighed and shifted weapons. "Homing Arsenal!!" The missile began homing in on Mosquito, but he began flying around dodged it. "Hohoho! How can you hit what doesn't hold still?" Zero summoned T Breaker and reached back. "Easy."

Zero swung the warhammer like a bat and knocked Mosquito so hard into the wall that his wings shattered and his armor cracked. "Ugh… Ah!" Mosquito looked up and screamed as the missile impacted. Again, an electrical burst destroyed his body and he fell to the ground only to be replaced by the black robot, who again vanished.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage resumes)

"That thing's starting to get on my nerves." The elevator reached its' destination as Megaman beamed down. "Dr. Light wanted me to help." Zero turned to him.

"Where were you?" Megaman smiled meekly. "Shopping." Zero raised an eyebrow as X turned to him. "I'm going to check in with Alia. I want to make sure that Gate's still here." Zero nodded as X beamed off. "Looks like its' just you and me, kid."

Zero and Megaman ran into the hallway, which had been flattened by something. "Geez, what happened here?" Zero looked around and summoned the Z Saber. "Maybe this was the explosion me and X heard?"

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Just then, the elevator behind them fell down a floor and the two turned around to face a massive tank that resembled Gutsman. Then, Gate's voice echoed throughout the building. "Not bad so far, Zero. But you'll have to make it past my toys first!"

(Gunstar Super Heroes (GBA) - Black Battle begins playing)

(A.N. I don't know where to get the tune itself, but there's a video of the battle with the music on YouTube.)

The ground began groaning as the tank began moving forward. It began spitting out Mettaurs as Megaman began cycling through his weapons, many of them doing nothing. "Frozen Tundra!!" The cold air began freezing the gears, but the attack didn't last long, so they began thawing.

"Watch out, kid. Frost Axis!!" The massive icy shockwave actually froze the gears for a second, but the tank began moving again seconds later. "These Mettaurs are really getting annoying. Wait a minute… Use Roulette Current!"

Megaman nodded and repeated the attack until the water current was used. "Frost Axis!!" This time, the treads stayed frozen, but the tank still spit out the Mettaurs. "The ground groaned and began cracking. "Something tells me that this floor isn't going to hold."

Zero and Megaman began running for the next elevator as the floor gave way and the Guts Tank fell in. The entire floor began crumbling, but Zero and Megaman dove onto the elevator just in time. "Whoo! That was close."

(Gunstar Super Heroes (GBA) - Black Battle fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(A line is drawn from the base of the tower to the top of the tower.)

_Ready_

The elevator began moving up as Current Man dropped down onto it. His head was held inside a protective glass dome. Three large wires spiraled around his body and a generator was strapped to his back. His armor was mostly green, but parts of it were yellow. "I'm baaaaaaack!!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

Zero used Tornado Drill just as Current Man used his water current. The attack hit the saber and Zero shifted from a horizontal attack to a vertical stream of water. It splashed everywhere and drenched the floor. "Frozen Tundra!!"

The ice froze Current Man and also Megaman's buster. "Great…" Zero summoned the T Breaker and shattered Current Man for the second time. Again the black robot appeared and vanished. "That thing's getting annoying."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage begins playing)

X beamed in as Megaman looked at his buster. "I'd better go see Dr. Light about this. My buster's never been frozen before." Zero nodded and Megaman beamed off. "Gate's still here. Actually, he should be right above us now."

Zero nodded and they both began running down the hall. Just then, a massive pillar of flame appeared and Cinder Man materialized in the center of it. "Hohoho… And you'd be going where now?" Zero summoned Sigma Blade. "Through you if necessary."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

"Roulette Current!!" X unleashed the watery current, but when it came into contact with Cinder Man, it evaporated instantly. "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to douse my fire." Zero swung the Sigma Blade, but Cinder Man backflips and shot a small fiery pellet at Zero, knocking him back.

"Draining Fire!!" The draining beams shot through Cinder Man, but the fire attracted to it like a magnet. The beams then shot through Cinder Man again, igniting him. "Ha! You may be able to handle fire, but even your internal systems can't handle it!" The black robot appeared, then vanished for the fifth time.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage resumes)

Zero and X ran down the hallway and entered the final elevator shaft. Coonite's doppelganger dropped down and stood erect. He had a brownish armor mixed with a little gray and a black streak going across his eyes.

"Well, this time, we actually know its' a doppelganger." X nodded and prepared for battle. "You hunters are so rude these days." The elevator started and Coonite drew his sword. "Someone should teach you some manners."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

"Neo Torpedo!" Coonite launched several dark slivers at the hunters and X began charging a shot. "Nightmare Spell!!" The entire area began distorting as X fired Stealth Shot. Again, the darkness was attracted to it like a magnet.

The darkness surrounded Coonite and he short-circuited. The black robot reappeared, but paused to catch his breath. "Who are you?" The black robot looked up, then vanished. "Great…"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

The elevator stopped and both hunters ran into the computer room Wily was facing off with Gate. "Get out of my base! Now!" Wily launched a missile at Gate, who easily knocked it away. "I'm afraid that this geezer has gotten in my way. I'll leave him to you while I find… other means of hiding."

Gate beamed off as Wily growled. "You two… I'll get you two this time for sure!" Zero snorted. "I'm through with you, old man. I just wanted Gate." Wily laughed out loud. "I don't care what you want! I'm going to destroy the both of you and turn you into scrap metal!!"

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Wily Machine begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

Wily began launching missiles as X charged a shot. Zero used his buster and blasted the missiles out of the air as X launched Homing Arsenal. The barrage devastated Wily's machine, but it reformed into a similar ship, but with less armor.

Now, energy shots were fired in every direction. Again, X charged Homing Arsenal as Zero shot down the missiles. "Homing Arsenal!!" The missiles exploded Wily's machine and he fell to the ground.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Wily Machine fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Damn! That was faster than last time!" Wily jumped to his feet. "Silence, you! The only reason you won is because that fool wore my machine down!" Zero smirked. "Or it could be that you just suck at making robots."

Wily's face grew red. "What?!" Zero smirked. "Good luck rebuilding this place, Wily." Zero and X beamed off, leaving a cursing Wily behind. They said their good-byes to Dr. Light, then went through the time warp and beamed off to Central Tower.

"We found him, but he took off to somewhere in this time." Alia nodded and brought up a map. "He's here, in the Lake Jyun ruins on Kattelox Island."

X nodded and beamed off with Zero. "I haven't been here in so long…" X smirked as he remembered the 'good 'ol times'. "Come on. Gate's inside." X nodded and they both entered.

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(A line is drawn from the top of the tower, into the time warp, and straight into the ruins.)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Right away, there was an elevator that took the hunters to a massive room. "Is there a leak in here somewhere?" X looked down and noticed that the floor was covered in water that was about ankle-high.

"The hell?" Just then, the nearby door broke open and more water was let in as well as Splash Dugong. "You again?" Dugong smirked and put a hand to his chin. "Nice of you to stop by, hunters. But, I'm afraid that this party's sunk!!"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

"Roulette Current!!" X launched an electrical current, but the attack simply passed through him. "Nice try, X!" X frowned, then used Exhaust Flame.

Due to Dugong being an ice-type, the attack was super effective and Dugong screamed as he burst into flames. The black robot appeared and fell to its' knees. It caught its' breath, then beamed off. "I'm starting to think something's up." Zero nodded. "Same here."

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Gate Stage resumes)

X and Zero traversed through the next room and found a door. "I don't remember this door…" X approached it and it opened. The two exchanged glances and entered. The two almost immediately fell into a massive room almost completely filled with water.

"I _do_ remember this room though…" X got up and helped Zero up as well. "I hate underwater battles… And guess who's left…" Just then, Crunch Pirvanha drifted to the ground. "How nice of Dugong to personally deliver lunch for me…"

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle restarts)

"Roulette Current!!" The water current fired and, obviously, did nothing. Zero summoned T Breaker and knocked Pirvanha away by thrusting it forward. "Roulette Current!!" This time, the wind current fired, doing the same as the water one.

Again, Zero knocked Pirvanha away. "Power Cruncher!!" Pirvanha shot his jaw at Zero as X used a third Roulette Current. The electricity shot through the water and zapped everything in it, causing Zero's ponytail to frizz. Pirvanha's jaw exploded and he went belly-up before turning back into the black robot.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Boss Battle fades out)

"Who are you?!" The robot laughed, then stood erect. "What's wrong, hunters? Don't you remember me?" The robot turned into Gate and the hunters gasped. "I decided to try out Axl's little ability for myself, so I disposed of the original Stealth Man, then stole his and the others data. Quite nifty, wasn't it?"

X and Zero exchanged looks. "You're history now, buddy. Impersonating Gate… Making Central Tower think he's a Maverick… You're just begging for a beating." Gate started. "I am Gate." Zero shook his head. "Gate doesn't have Axl's ability. You should learn to research those you copy."

The doppelganger growled, then vanished as the ruins began shaking. "The ruins are collapsing! Com on!" Zero nodded as they both scaled the wall. "Alia, this is X! The Gate we've been chasing is…" Alia cut him off. _'A doppelganger. We know. Repliforce just found him being held in the mines where you found Krillion before.'_

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Darkman Stage begins playing)

The hunters quickly exited the building as it began to crumble. "There you are." The hunters turned to face the doppelganger. Just then, the Gesselchaft and Repliforce appeared over here. A few Draches were released and they flew to the nearby shore.

The real Gate stepped out and glared at his doppelganger. Storm Eagle, Colonel, and the Caskets also appeared. The doppelganger laughed as X asked who he was again. "I am Darkman, the shapeshifting Robot Master."

Zero growled. "One of the geezer's toys." Darkman snorted, then floated into the air. "Come now, Zero. I will show you Master Wily's _true_ greatest creation!!"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Zero summoned the T Breaker and created a soul energy copy of it. "Split Sabre!" Darkman flipped over the first swing, but the second hit him in the head, stunning him. He fell into the rapid succession of attacks. Zero then pulled him into the ground, pushed him up, and knocked him into the side of the ruins with the soul energy copy.

It vanished as Darkman shook his head. "Ya know, I'm starting to think that doppelgangers aren't all that they're cracked up to be. Speaking of cracking…" X used Terra Crush on the ground and, when the light faded, Darkman smirked. "A meaningless attack." Both X and Zero pointed up as the ruins collapsed and the roof crushed Darkman.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

"Easy as pie." X shifted to the Shadow Armor and grabbed Zero's hand. "Hold on." Using the foot parts, he swiftly ran across the water and onto the island itself. "I applaud your efforts in a time of need." Gate smirked and X returned. "I'm just glad that it wasn't you."

Iris then, appeared from a fourth Drache. "Brother! Something called the Colossus just rose up from the sea a few seconds ago!" Colonel frowned and turned to Gate. "Sigma… Come on!"

Within minutes, the group was on the Sulpher Bottom. Apparently, shortly after Barrell died, Von Bleucher joined up with Repliforce. The group were conversing what had happened to Gate when they reached it.

The entire group made their way outside as the Colossus came into view. Teasel stared in awe, then turned to Tron. "Didn't we take this thing out before?" Servbot #27 pulled on Teasel's leg. "Actually, I beat it." Teasel thought back. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember."

_Warning! Warning!_

Sigma's laugh echoed across the ship's exterior as Sigma beamed into view. "Figured it was you." Sigma smirked. "What's wrong? Didn't you like my little invention?" X started. "Your invention? Sigma laughed and drew a saber. "How or why I did it doesn't matter. It's time to cut the small talk and get to business!" Axl ran forward and drew his guns. "Bring it on!"

Sigma smirked and leapt to the Colossus. "Geez… How'd he pull that off?" X got a running start and made a leap for it. When he was about to miss, he double-jumped and landed on the Colossus as well. He ran up to its' head and laughed.

The energy pylons that ran it appeared and the Colossus activated. "There's a city only a mile from here. You'd best hurry if you plan to save their lives." X growled and drew the sword from his back. "Bring it on…"

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Colossus Arena begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is on Atomic Fire.)

Sigma dashed forward and swung the saber, an attack X easily dodged. "Frozen Tundra!" Sigma was unaffected by the attack and Sigma swung the saber again, knocking X down to the lower level. X jumped to his feet and focused his energy. "Kage Slash!"

When the darkness faded, X sheathed his sword and all of the energy pylons shattered into pieces. Sigma's arms were also cut off. He grabbed the saber and held it with his other.

Sigma chuckled as the Colossus powered down. "So what? You've stopped my tinker toy. However, you might not know this, but I made my own changes to this thing."

X snorted. "Don't believe me? Then watch this!" Sigma vanished in a flash of light and the Colossus began transforming. Its' busters were replaced with hands with huge spikes on the knuckles. The body itself shifted around and the Colossus' head was replaced with a giant replica of Sigma's head.

"My power is absolute! There is no force on this planet that can match me now!!" X ran up as the giant Sigma head turned to him. "Wrong! There's me!!"

Sigma laughed wildly. "Fool! I've absorbed the power of the Colossus. There is nothing you can do anymore." The platform shook as Sigma took a giant step forward. "Maybe that's what you think, but I _will_ stop you again, Sigma!!"

Sigma continued laughing as his head levitated into the air. "Such foolishness. I live so that you can die. That is my only purpose. Now, die!!" The head smashed down and created a shockwave that sent X flying off of the platform and hurtling to the ocean below.

X swiftly sheathed his sword and grabbed the edge of the Colossus. "Hahaha! You're a fool to think that you can beat me! And now, I'll crush you pathetic hunters once and for all!!"

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Final Boss begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is on Atomic Fire.)

X began running along the side of the Colossus as Sigma fired a laser from his eyes. It traveled along the edge as X swung his feet around the corner and continued running down the side of it. When the laser stopped, he got to a corner and flipped himself onto the lower part of Sigma's Kaiser Body.

The spikes on Sigma's knuckles launched like missiles, so X quickly ran up the wall and up to Sigma's head, which turned towards him. His visor quickly showed him the strongest weapon to use and he began charging it. Sigma's head bounced again, but X jumped over the shockwave. "Draining Fire!!"

The beams of energy shot into Sigma's head, gathered energy, then shot through Sigma's forehead, causing the entire body to stop. "Agh! Damn Hunter!" The visor suddenly shifted data and, as Sigma launched massive eye lasers at him, X rolled away and began charging it.

The lasers created a wave that went along the lower edge, so X jumped onto the higher edge and dodged the eye lasers. "Nightmare Spell!!" X distorted and dashed through Sigma's head, causing several explosions to ring out.

"I have the power of the Colossus! I am all-powerful!!" The data in the visor changed again and X bean charging that weapon. A massive blast knocked X off again, but he grabbed the bottom edge and began to run upside down on the Kaiser Body's underside.

He grabbed the next two edges and flipped himself right-side up before jumping onto the main platform again. "Exhaust Flame!!" The horizontal cloud of flame engulfed Sigma's head and it exploded. "Fools! I am eternal! As long as you exist, I will not die!!"

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Final Boss fades out)

A Drache was released and X jumped up and grabbed the handle on the bottom of it. As they flew back to the Sulpher Bottom, Sigma's Kaiser Body exploded, causing its' upper legs to give way and fall into the lower leg, destroy the whole leg altogether.

The arms fell off, then the body itself fell into the water and sank to the floor as the remaining piece, Sigma's head, exploded. All this combined created a large wave that headed for the Ryship Harbor. "So much for the crab meat this year."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Once back on the ship, Roll immediately embraced him. "Oh my God! That was so awesome! I need to know how Middy made this!" She gasped as an idea came to her. "I can remake your armors!!" X raised an eyebrow. "Um… I'm…" Roll ran off and into the ship before he could finish.

"Do you think he's finished now." Axl walked up as Zero frowned. "It's most unlikely. He'll be back. I know it." X stood in his spot and watched as the spot where the Kaiser Body stood, disappeared from view.

Back at Central Tower, Heather, now almost seventeen, was working on blueprints for the next Reploid in the series of highly-evolved Reploids, the first being Coonite.

"We've received a transmission from the Mother Units. They're ready to fire." Gate nodded. "I'll give them the signal in a few minutes. First, I'd like to thank you all for destroying Darkman. Who knows what would've happened if this had gone public." Dynamo snorted. "I'm surprised that it didn't to be truly honest."

Just then, Coonite walked in. "Sigma's days are through for now, but he'll be back. Just as Zero predicted." Coonite sat down as X approached him. "I've been wondering. Is there anyway to actually change the past? I mean, is there really a threat from the Robot Masters?" Coonite shook his head.

"The only thing that can change is the future. No matter what we do, the past will never change. What's happened, whatever it may be, is already a part of history. For weeks now, I've gone back to the same scene in the future, the same fives minutes of what's to come. And every day, even in the slightest, that scene has changed."

Coonite stood up and turned to the door. "Dr. Cain was to die within the week and he knew. He ordered me to show him what was to come and the future brought death upon him much quicker." Coonite opened the door and took a step out. "Enjoy your current days, hunters. They will be the simplest you'll ever have."

Coonite left without another word and traveled back to his own room. "A world parallel to our own. I must investigate this further." He hooked himself up to a power charger, then closed his eyes. Just as Coonite opened his eyes and began the vision, Gate gave the signal to fire. "Alright, Damien. Let's see what kind of hell you've put up with…"

* * *

The End… For Now…

Precisely. I'm taking a break from the Excel series and I'm going to start the second series in the Megaman Tribute Saga, the External series. These fics will follow the trials and tribulations of Damien, the mysterious Irregular Hunter seen in Coonite's visions.

It takes place around the same time as the Excel series and I'm also going to make this somewhat similar to the Excel series fics. But, until then, Read and Review and I'll keep going!!


End file.
